onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki talk:Community Portal
Writing up what we're striving for Amongst other things... We need: *Welcome section *Editing information *Bulletin board *Collaborations (pages that need expanding.) *Resources (basically a list of Policies and guidelines, our standards we are using, etc. I vote first thing we do here is make it clear what names we are using.) And several other things that I can't think up right now. :Set up the basics and added a few things. Some things will need to be corrected. I hope I won't be the only one looking after this page and Current Events page.... Afterall I'm not the only one on this wikia. We should all try and figure these pages out. :However the other pages are more important to get up so lets not spend too much time on this page until they get set up. Angel Emfrbl 12:54, 16 October 2006 (UTC) Introduction Well, I'm bringing this up in order to help make this Wiki a better place for fans, I will start expanding information on characters and the orginisations. Note: I will use the best known terms, and I abhor the 4Kids dub. (Justyn 09:36, 8 October 2006 (UTC)) A small note from me I apologise for the layout change on our discussion page here... I'm trying to make everything eaiser to find then how we have it on Wikipedia... Basically, putting all the comments and suggestions togther. So we have 'Current Issues' right now (name changable), and then related stuff as sub headlines in that part... I don't want to avoid the mess we have on wikipedia's main One Piece Page. If you hate this idea, you change change it back. Angel Emfrbl 20:38, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Current Issues As of right now, I would recommend that we just focus on the articles of the Straw Hat Pirates and the other already existing ones. Creating too many new pages too quickly would make it more difficult that it needs to be to improve the already existing pages. The current plan is that by Friday, October 20, the below should be finished and then a link to this wikia will be provided on the One Piece page of Wikipedia. Tasks needed to be done * Clean up existing pages to remove uneccessary links and expand the information. * Conclude what the differences between the articles here and the Wikipedia One Piece articles should be. * Create a consistent format for the pages. Sigmasonic X 23:17, 15 October 2006 (UTC) Stuff to be Included Alright, some suggestions on pages I think would be better suited here than at Wikipedia: *List of One Piece bounties *List of One Piece animals *List of One Piece episodes *All pages in the One Piece story arcs category *List of One Piece games *All pages in the One Piece episodes category *List of One Piece music *One Piece timeline *One Piece anime (English adaptation) *One Piece manga (English version) *List of One Piece locations *The movie pages: **One Piece: The Movie **Jango's Dance Carnival **Clockwork Island Adventure **Dream Soccer King! **Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals **Dead End Adventure **Take Aim! The Pirate Baseball King **Curse of the Sacred Sword **Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island **The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle That's all I can think of for now... (This is MurasakiSeiko from Wikipedia, if anyone cares. ^^;;) : The games list is safe on wikipedia. Its been checked. But doesn't matter, you could get away safely with it being here and on wikipedia. 82.34.192.189 14:52, 12 October 2006 (UTC)